Ali goes to Durmstrang
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Miss DiLaurentis, you are an amazing young witch. I'm sure you'll graduate as the number 1 student in your year." says Dmitri Arakovich, the highmaster of Durmstrang. "Thanks, sir." says Alison.
1. Alison DiLaurentis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Ali goes to Durmstrang**

 **Alison DiLaurentis is an 18 year old slutty dark witch in her final year at the Durmstrang school of magic.**

She's a top student and the most sexy girl at the school.

"Miss DiLaurentis, you are an amazing young witch. I'm sure you'll graduate as the number 1 student in your year." says Dmitri Arakovich, the highmaster of Durmstrang.

"Thanks, sir." says Alison.

Alison leave Highmaster Arakovich's office.

She walk to Dark Arts class.

She enter the classroom and takes her seat.

"Alright, kids. Today we'll force people to cum so hard that it hurts like a burn in the genitals." says Professor Pavel Lugetin, the Dark Arts teacher.

"When would we need such a spell...?" says Alison as she hold up her hand.

"It can be a good way to distract asexual losers in a duel." says Professor Lugetin.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm going to split you in pairs and you'll get to practice the spell on each other, but first, let me show you how to cast it." says Professor Lugetin.

"Sexy." says Alison.

Professor Lugetin point his wand at a girl ( named Liza Morris ) and says "Aezilum Orgasmante!"

Liza scream in a mix of pain and pleasure as she get an orgasm beyond her control.

"See, that's how to perform the spell." says Professor Lugetin. "Now I'll put you in pairs of two. Alison and Megan. Vincent and Mary. Lucas and Annica. Richard and Tom. David and Franco. Jennifer and Stefano. Molly and Melissa. Warren and Kate. Liza and Teddy. Get started, everyone."

Alison point her want at Megan and says "Aezilum Orgasmante!"

"Holy crap!" scream Megan as she feel a sharp pain in her pussy.

"Magnificent, Miss DiLaurentis." says Professor Lugetin, happy that one of his students is able to do the fairly advanced dark spell.

Megan point her wand at Alison and says "Aezilum Orgasmante!"

Megan is not as skilled as Alison so all the spell does is give Alison a tiny cute tickle in the pussy.

"Not that good, Miss Summers. You must have a desire to actually force your target to have an orgasm of pain. Simply speaking the words and pointing the wand is not enough." says Professor Lugetin.

50 minutes later, only Alison's been able to do the spell properly.

"Not a suprise that Miss DiLaurentis managed to master the spell so easy. I'm very disappointed with the rest of you." says Professor Lugetin.

2 hours later, Alison and her friend Teddy Almundo ( in case you don't get it, Teddy is a girl ) eat lunch in Alison's room.

"Teddy...have you sucked any dick this week?" says Alison.

"Last night. I gave Franco a blowjob." says Teddy.

"Cool. I'm sure the horny dude did enjoy it." says Alison.

"He seemed to. He came all over my boobs." says Teddy.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"Yeah. It was so much fun." says Teddy.

"I'm sure it was, baby." says Alison.

"Ali, it's so cool and sexy that you learned the new spell Professor Lugetin were teaching us." says Teddy.

"Thanks. It was easy." says Alison.

"Okay." says Teddy.

The next day.

"Fuck me." says Alison as she takes off her robe to reveal sexy lace bra and matching panties.

"Alright, baby." says Stefano DeMarco.

Stefano unbutton his pants so his big 10.6 inch dick pop out.

"Wow! Nice stiff dick you have." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Ali." says Stefano in a manly tone.

"I'm ready." says Alison.

"Let's begin." says Stefano as he slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yes! Drill my sweet pussy, sir." moans Alison.

"Holy shit, you're sexy!" moans Stefano.

"Of course..." moans Alison.

"You enjoy this huh?" says Stefano.

"Mmm, yeah! Sexy slutty me love being fucked by an equipped horny man like you." moans Alison.

"I love fucking sexy confident blonde women." moans Stefano, fucking a bit harder.

"Such as me?" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Indeed, Ali. You're the best bitch I've ever fucked." moans Stefano.

"Awww!" moans a happy Alison. "Faster...fuck me faster."

Stefano fuck faster.

"Yes! Give it to me. So sexy." moans Alison, all horny and erotic.

"Damn, Ali..." moans Stefano. "You're a true slut."

"I sure am. My body was made for sexual fun." moans Alison.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Stefano as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me. It's so nice." moans a happy Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Thanks for one hell of a session, my bitch." says Stefano.

"My pleasure, my macho man." says Alison.

The next day.

Alison stand in front of her big mirror.

"Thank shit for anti-pregnancy charms. I don't wanna be a stupid damn teen-mommy." says Alison as she cast a powerful anti-pregnancy charm on herself and then put on her clothes.

Alison grab some books and then walks to Potions class.

"Today we'll brew the Draught of Multiple Orgasms." says Professor Janine Assfuck.

"Does it work on both men and women?" says Megan as she hold up her hand.

"No, only on ladies. If a man drink it, nothing happens." says Professor Assfuck.

Professor Janine Assfuck wear a very short red leather skirt, no panties, a red lace bra, red boots with 6 inch steel heels, black glasses and a classic black witch hat. Her dark hair is up in a bun and she has sexy blood-red lipstick and neon-green eye shadow. Her boobs are D plus size and her legs are long and strong.

She look like a master whore.

"Let me show you all how to make this potion. It's not that difficult, really." says Professor Assfuck with an erotic smile. "Start with simple warm water. Then add some hair of a virgin, blood of a child, female goblin piss along with a tiny splash of good alcohol. And take notice, it has to be good high quality alcohol. Mix it lightly and then add a little bit of fresh rose oil. Let it cool down all the way and then it's ready."

Alison starts to brew the potion.

"Hmm...water, then hair of unfucked loser girl...kid blood, female goblin pee and some good alcohol. Mix it a bit and then..." says Alison to herself, doing her best to remember the instructions. "...add some rose oil and then let it get cool."

Professor Assfuck walk up to Alison and smell the potion to see if it's the way it is supposed to be.

"Well done, Alison. You've made the draught properly. For that, you deserve to lick my pussy later." says Professor Assfuck with a sexy smile.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Yes." says Professor Assfuck.

6 hours later.

"Megan, wanna drink my pee?" says Alison.

"Sure, Ali. I'd love to." says Megan with a cute sexy smile.

"Alright, baby." says Alison in a sexy tone.

Megan sits down on the floor.

Alison roll up her short skirt, walk over to Megan and starts to pee in Megan's mouth.

Megan drink Alison's pee.

"Yes, drink my piss, sweetie." says Alison, all sexy and slutty.

"Yes, mama!" says Megan in a very childish voice.

"Fuckin' sweet." says Alison.

Megan swallow all of Alison's warm pee.

"Thanks for a smooth drink, Alison." says a happy Megan.

"You're welcome, girl." says Alison, being happy too.

"Next time you can drink my pee." says Megan.

"Sounds sexy." says Alison. "I'd like that, baby."

62 minutes later.

Alison enter Professor Assfuck's bedroom.

"Here I am, professor." says Alison.

"Alison, almost thought you'd forgotten." says Professor Assfuck with a sexy smile.

"No fear of that." says Alison.

Professor Assfuck weat only her bra, glasses and hat.

"Get started, right here." says Professor Assfuck as she gesture to her sexy erotic pussy.

Alison understands and starts to lick Professor Assfuck's pussy.

"Mmm, yes! Lick me to orgasm, Alison." moans Professor Assfuck.

Alison lick with passion, clearly enjoying the taste of Professor Assfuck's pussy so much.

"Holy shit, you lick pussy like a true whore." moans Professor Assfuck.

This makes Alison happy. She lick harder.

"Where did you get so good at this?" moans Professor Assfuck.

"Natural talent, professor." says Alison.

61 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Professor Assfuck in sexual joy as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

"So...are you good now?" says Alison.

"It was more than enough, Alison. Thank you." says Professor Assfuck.

Alison leave the room.

The next day.

"Mom, things are nice an sexy here." says Alison, talking to her mom via the floo network.

"I'm glad you have fun, sweetie." says Jessica DiLaurentis who is just as evil and sexual as her daughter.

"Will you come here for my graduation?" says Alison.

"Of course, Alison. Nothing can keep me from it." says Jessica.

"Awesome!" says a happy Alison.

4 hours later.

"Yummy!" says Alison as she eat pasta and fish in her bedroom.

She wear a black t-shirt and pink tights.

"Pasta and fish, so good." says Alison.

Alison love pasta and fish, it's pretty much her favorite food.

"French wine...sweet." says Alison as she take a sip of French red wine.

Alison is happy.

"I should suck some dick later." says Alison with a sexy smile.

Alison get a little turned on.

2 hours later.

"I need to suck your dick, right now, my friend." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Stefano.

"Alright, baby." says Stefano as he unbutton his pants so his dick pop out.

"Okay...here we go." says Alison as she starts to give Stefano a blowjob.

"Holy shit, you're one sexy bitch." moans Stefano.

"Well, of course I am." says Alison and then suck harder.

"Suck my stiff fuck wand, Ali. Good girl." moans Stefano.

Alison smile as she suck Stefano's dick.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Stefano.

Alison suck faster.

"Damn, babe!" moans Stefano.

"You have a very strong dick." says Alison in a slutty tone.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, holy fuck!" moans Stefano as he cum in Alison's mouth.

"Mmm, yum, yum!" says Alison in a childish tone as she swallow Stefano's cum.

"Thanks for the blowjob, Ali. It was sexy." says Stefano.

"No problem. Your cum taste good." says Alison.


	2. Lucius Malfoy?

2 days later.

"Ali, have you done anything sexy today?" says Megan.

"Yeah. I masturbated to lunch." says Alison. "It was erotic."

"Nice. I masturbated an hour ago in my bed." says Megan.

"Was it sexy?" says Alison.

"Very sexy. I squirted." says Megan.

"Wonderful. Too bad I didn't get to see it." says Alison.

"So you like watching?" says Megan.

"On some occasions, yes." says Alison.

"Okay." says Megan.

"Did you enjoy the new transfiguration spell that Professor Avery taught us earlier today?" says Alison.

"Not really." says Megan.

"I understand, even though I think it was pretty nice." says Alison.

Alison drink some ale.

Megan eat a sandwich.

"It smells sexual pussy in here. Is it you?" says Alison.

"Seems so." says Megan, who feel that her pussy is a little wet.

"That's cute." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Megan.

"Indeed, baby." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"I love when you call me baby." says Megan.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison.

"Cute!" says Megan, all childish.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison drink some more ale.

Megan takes another bite of her sandwich.

Alison wear sexy black leather clothes.

Megan wear a white tank top and pink sweatpants.

"Ali, you look so slutty and beautiful." says Megan.

"Thanks, my friend. You look pretty sexy yourself too." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Megan with a cute smile.

"I love that you and I are such good friends." says Alison.

"Me too. We're sexual." says Megan.

"We certainly are, baby." says Alison.

The next day.

"Suck my dick." says Professor Magnus Hansen, the Charms teacher.

"Yes, sir." says Alison as she starts to give Professor Hansen a blowjob.

"Good girl." moans Professor Hansen in a deep manly tone.

Alison suck harder.

"Ahhh, holy shit, baby!" moans Professor Hansen.

"Your dick is so handsome!" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, girl." moans Professor Hansen.

"My pleasure, sir." whisper Alison, all slutty and sexy.

Alison suck faster.

"Fuck!" moans Professor Hansen.

"Sexy!" says Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Professor Hansen as he cum in Alison's mouth.

"Yummy!" says a happy Alison as she swallow Professor Hansen's cum.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Alison." says Professor Hansen.

"I truly do, professor." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"That's good." says Professor Hansen.

The next day.

"Today we'll try the Dominus Duo curse, a special curse that can be used to end a double duel quickly. It is not for the weak and require a partner to cast it properly." says Professor Lugetin.

"My mom's told me about that one." says Alison.

"Allow me to show you how to cast the curse. here to help me today is your favorite potions-master, Professor Janine Assfuck." says Professor Lugetin. "Alison, Teddy...you two will be the target. I promise this will not kill you."

Alison and Teddy stand up, next to each other.

Professo Lugetin and Professor Assfuck point their wants towards Alison and Teddy.

Professor Lugetin's wand is made of ebony and Professor Assfuck's wand is made of rosewood.

"Dominus Duo, ecruventi et mairto!" says Professor Lugetin and Professor Assfuck.

Green blasts of magic hit Alison and Teddy and they get caught in a levitating sphere of green magic, screaming in serious pain.

"Dominus Duo, suspericum de ghamentia!" says Professor Lugetin and Professor Assfuck.

Alison and Teddy are released from the sphere, feeling okay.

"That is how to perform the spell, students. Remember that this curse does have a weakness. It is only as strong as the two casters together and also to cast it both of the casters must wish to cause true pain, otherwise it will not work." says Professor Lugetin.

Now it's the students' turn.

Alison and Teddy point their wands at Megan and Liza.

Alison's wand is made of rosewood and Teddy's wand is made of redwood.

"Dominus Duo, ecruventi et mairto!" says Alison and Teddy.

Green blasts of magic hit Megan and Liza and they get caught in a levitating sphere of green magic, screaming in serious pain.

"Dominus Duo, suspericum de ghamentia!" says Alison and Teddy.

Megan and Liza are released from the sphere, feeling okay.

"Well done, Alison and Teddy. It was perfect." says Professor Lugetin.

"Thanks, sir." says Alisn with a sexy smile.

The next day.

"Megan, do you wanna do something sexy?" says Alison.

"Sure, Ali." says Megan.

"Awesome, baby." says Alison.

"Lick my pussy." says Megan as she takes off her clothes.

"With honor, my sexy friend." says Alison as she starts to gently lick Megan's sweet pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Megan.

"You taste so good." says Alison.

"Thanks!" moans Megan.

"Awwww!" says Alison.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Megan.

"Babe." whisper Alison.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Megan.

"Indeed, sexy girl." says Alison with a cute smile.

Alison lick harder.

"Yes! Me love that." moans Megan.

21 minutes later.

"Oh, damn!" moans Megan as she get a huge orgasm.

"Erotic." says Alison.

"Sorry to step in on a private moment, but, Alison...a man's here asking for you. His name's...Malfoy...Lucius Malfoy." says Teddy as she enter the room.

"I'll be there in a few." says Alison.


	3. The mommy

4 minutes later.

"Are you Alison DiLaurentis?" says Lucius Malfoy in his typical hard tone.

"Yes, sir. Why do you wanna meet me? I don't know you..." says Alison.

"I know that you'll graduate soon and when that happens I have a job for you, if you're interested." says Lucius.

"That depends on what it is, Mr Malfoy." says Alison.

"You love sex, right?" says Lucius.

"Of course. I'm a slut." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"So I've been told. Then I could give you a job as my private slut along with a membership in the Death Eaters." says Lucius.

"Trying to get me to work for Voldemort, sir?" says Alison.

"Exactly and I know that you're evil, Alison. I've talked to your mother. You don't have to pretend to be a good girl. I'm aware of how sexual and badass you truly are." says Lucius.

"Okay...I accept, but only after I've graduated." says Alison. "I also need to ask mom if she thinks it's fine."

"Your mother has already told me that you are allowed to do what I ask of you." says Lucius.

"How do you know my mom?" says Alison.

"She and I dated for a short while, a long time ago when we were your age." says Lucius.

"If my mom once date you, even though it was for a short time, you must be good at fucking. I know that my mom is very selective when it comes to men." says Alison.

"Ladies tend to like me so I'm most likely rather talented." says Lucius.

"Then it's a deal. After graduation I'm yours and Voldemort's, sir." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"I'm pleased, young slut." says Lucius.

"Thanks, Mr Malfoy." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"The man made you a Death Eater? I'm so jealous, Ali." says Megan.

"Oh, cute." says Alison. "And yes, he promised that I'd become a Death Eater after I've graduated from here."

"I wish I could be a Death Eater too." says Megan.

"Maybe I could ask if they'd let you join..." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm so happy to have you as my best buddy ever." says a happy Megan.

"No problem, babe." says Alison.

2 days later.

Alison has sex with Stefano.

"Mmm, drill my pussy with your sexy wand..." moans Alison.

"Fuck, yeah, baby." moans Stefano, fucking hard.

"Yes, it feels sooo good." moans Alison.

"I like it as well, Ali." moans Stefano.

"Awesome." moans Alison. "I'm so horny."

"Me too, sexy bitch." moans Stefano.

"I'm truly a very sexy bitch." moans Alison.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Stefano in a dark manly tone as he cum deep in Alison's erotic pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Alison as she get a wonderful orgasm.

3 weeks later.

"Mom!" says a happy Alison when she sees her mother enter her room.

"Alison, how are you doing?" says Jessica.

"It's awesome and sexy." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm proud of you for being a true sexy girl." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom." says Alison.

"I bought you these, sweetie." says Jessica as she open her bag and pull out a dark-red leather push-up bra with matching panties.

"Thanks!" says a happy Alison.

"I thought you might need it to lure in the boys more easy." says Jessica.

"Awww! You're the best mommy ever." says Alison as she gives her mom a hug.

"And you are the best daughter a horny old bitch like me could ever have." says a happy Jessica, proud that Alison is like herself.

"True, aside from the fact that you're not old, mommy. I think you're still very beautiful." says Alison.

"Sweet of you to say so, but I am kinda old. Or at least close to being old." says Jessica.

"Okay, but you're not too old to have sex, are you?" says Alison.

"No, sweetie. I can still have sex. Actually I got fucked last night." says Jessica.

"I'm glad you can still fuck. That's wonderful." says Alison.

"Yes, girl." says Jessica.

"Cool. You're awesome." says Alison.

"Nice, sweetie. You're awesome as well." says Jessica.

"Yay!" says a happy Alison.


	4. The graduation

The next day.

Alison open her closet and scream in fear when she sees that rats have destroyed her formal outfit. Alison's other clothes are still okay.

"No! My dress robes!" scream Alison.

"Girl, what's wrong?" says Jessica as she enter the room.

"Look! My dress robes, all in pieces..." says Alison as she begins to cry.

"I'll fix it for ya, sweetie." says Jessica as she flick her wand. "Instenus de fazione, et charamendi la propertum."

Alison's fancy sexy formal outfit is restored, looking 100 % new.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Alison as she give her mom a hug.

"Aww! Anything for my lil' girl." says Jessica with a sweet smile.

"I'm not a lil' girl anymore, but I still love you, mom. You are fucking awesome." says Alison.

"True, Ali. You no longer are little. Once you've graduated you'll be an adult by law and free to have even more sex than you do now." says Jessica.

"Yeah." says Alison.

4 days later.

"Students and staff of Durmstrang, welcome to this year's graduation." says Highmaster Arakovich. "Only six students are graduating. They are...Tom Woodcrack, Megan Summers, Vincent Kunzite, Stefano DeMarco, Teddy Almundo and last, but far from least...one of our best students ever, Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison and the other senior students enter the grand hall.

Alison wear her sexy formal robes.

"Let's begin...Miss Alison DiLaurentis, step forward." says Highmaster Arakovich.

Alison has a sexy smile on her face as she walk up onto the podium.

Highmaster Arakovich hang a golden medal around Alison's neck and gives Alison her diploma.

"Thanks, sir." says Alison.

"You've earned it, Alison." says Highmaster Arakovich.

45 minutes later.

"Congrats, sweetie." says Jessica. "Now you're 100 % woman."

"Thanks, mommy." says Alison.

"I hope you remember the promise you made to Mr Malfoy..." says Jessica.

"To become his sexy slut...? Of course I remember." says Alison.

"Very good, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Are you sure you're okay with that, mom?" says Alison.

"It was I who suggested to him that he should pick you as his slut." says Jessica.

"Oh, he didn't tell me." says Alison.

"Because I wanted to tell you that myself, girl." says Jessica.

"Nice, cool." says Alison. "You're awesome."

"Thanks, sweetie. So are you. And I bought you this as a graduation gift." says Jessica as she hand Alison a new wand.

"Awww! Thanks, mom." says a happy Alison.

"I decided that my only daughter needed a new wand now that she'll be a Death Eater." says Jessica.

"Awesome and it's so cool that it looks so much like your wand." says Alison.

"Yeah. I told Gregorovitch to design it based on mine." says Jessica.

"Yay!" says a happy Alison.

2 days later.

Alison enter the fancy dining room at the Malfoy manor.

Alison wear her new Death Eater robes.

"Welcome to your first Death Eater meeting." says Lucius.

"Thank you, sir." says Alison with a sexy smile.

Lord Voldemort walk up to them.

Alison roll up her left sleeve.

"Nota singula marca aeternis tenebris." says Lord Voldemort in a deep dark tone as he gently touch Alison's left arm with his wand.

In a flash of green light, the Dark Mark appear on Alison's arm.

"Miss DiLaurentis, now you are a Death Eater forever. You should be pleased, to recieve the mark is a true honor." says Lord Voldemort.

"Thanks, my lord. I shall wear the mark with pride and glory." says a happy Alison.

"Everyone, now that with got that out of the way...let's begin the meeting." says Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort and all of those who have a Dark Mark take their seat by the long table. Alison get a seat too, since she was just given the Dark Mark.

"I want each and everyone of you, my loyal friends, to keep your eyes open for Potter. He shall not escape again." says Lord Voldemort.

"How can we find him?" says Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We must have patience. Soon he'll make a critical mistake and then we are going to strike when he is vulnerable." says Lord Voldemort.

"Lord, can I suggest something?" says Alison.


	5. Alison and Lucius

"No, young friend." says Lord Voldemort.

"Okay, sir." says Alison.

2 days later.

"You did a great job on your first Death Eater mission last night, Alison. Now I want to see those magnificent sexual skills I've heard about." says Lucius as he put his cane against the wall and unbutton his pants so his 11 inch dick pop out.

"Wow! Nice dick. Fuck me, sir. I'm getting horny." says Alison and she really does get horny from seeing Lucius' dick.

"Good. Take off your skirt and panties, but keep your top on, my slut." says Lucius.

"As you wish." says Alison in a sexy erotic tone as she slowly pull off her short leather skirt and tight white satin panties.

"Sexy pussy you have." says Lucius.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Lucius gently push Alison against the wall and slowly slide his dick into her pussy.

"Does it hurt, baby?" says Lucius.

"No, fuck me, please." says Alison in a soft cute tone.

"Too late to back out, erotic slut." says Lucius as he thrust his dick as deep into Alison's pussy as possible and starts to fuck her.

Alison's pussy quickly adapt to the size of Lucius' dick and it feels good for both of them.

"Mmm, yes! Sooo sexy!" moans a happy Alison.

"Holy shit." moans Lucius, fucking harder.

"Drill my pussy. I love this." moans Alison.

"Ahhh, damn bitch. You are so bloody sexy." moans Lucius.

"Please, don't hold back. I'm an experienced fuck." moans Alison.

"It's rather obvious that you are, Alison." moans Lucius.

"Call me Ali, almost everyone do." moans Alison.

"Okay, slut." moans Lucius, fucking faster.

"Yes! Fuck me, do me, take me, bang me, rape me. Cum in me, Lucius. It feels so good when you fuck me hard." moans Alison.

"I hope you truly mean that, my sexy blonde slut." says Lucius, fucking ever harder and faster.

"Trust me, this is absolutely awesome!" moans a very horny Alison.

"Ahhh, bloody fuck!" moans Lucius in a deep dark tone.

Alison is happy and horny. Her pussy is super wet.

This is the best fuck Alison has ever had.

"You fuck me so hard anf fast, exactly how I love it." moans Alison.

"And you are even more sexy than I've been told, baby." moans Lucius.

2 hours later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Lucius as she cum deep in Alison's pussy.

"Yes! So damn awesome! Holy shit...yeah!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a huge sweet orgasm.

"I hope you use anti-pregnancy magic, Ali." says Lucius as he pull out his dick from Alison's pussy. "Because if not, that big load would sure make you very pregnant."

"I always use such spells on my pussy so men can cum in me as much as they want, sir." says Alison with a cute sexy smile.

"That's good." says Lucius.

"Yeah. Can I have some ale?" says Alison.

"Of course, Alison." says Lucius as he pour a glass of god ale for Alison.

Alison takes a sip.

"Mmm, it taste sexy." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"I'm glad you think so, my sweet little slut." says Lucius.

"Thanks, sir. You fucked me so sexy and I love that you shot such a huge creamy load of cum in my pussy. It felt so nice." says Alison.

"Good that you enjoy it because we'll do that many more times in the days ahead." says Lucius.

"Awesome. I count on it. Lucius, now I understand why mom suggested that I'd become your slut." says Alison.

"Your mother is a smart lady." says Lucius.

"Yeah, she's so cool." says Alison. "I try to be kinda like her."

"You already are very similar to her." says Lucius.

"Really?" says Alison with a sexy slutty smile.

"Yes, indeed. You have great sexuality and true strength of magic, just like your mother." says Lucius.

"Yay!" says a happy Alison.

"Cute." says Lucius.

The next day.

"Alison, how was it?" says Jessica.

"How was what, mom?" says Alison confused.

"Mr Malfoy's dick, did you enjoy it in your pussy?" says Jessica.

"Yeah, it was so good to get fucked by him. He came in me." says Alison.

"I know that you love when men cum in you and so do I as well." says Jessica.

"Cool. I use anti-pregnancy charms so I can take huge cum-loads in my pussy without getting even close to preggo." says Alison.

"That's nice. I'm glad you don't wanna have a kid yet." says Jessica.

"No worry. I have no plans to have kid in a long time." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm proud of you, sweetie. You've turned into the sexy evil witch I always wanted you to be." says Jessica.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says Alison.

Alison and Jessica hug each other.


	6. Alison defeats Mione

"Your father would have been proud too." says Jessica.

"I wish he'd seen me graduate." says Alison.

"So do I, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Mom, did my dad have a big dick?" says Alison.

"No, not really. I married him for the money. Your father was not good at fucking. His dick was weak and the few times it got stiff, he came too early. The only time he was able to fuck me, was when he made me pregnant so I would have you." says Jessica.

"Why didn't you marry a man who was both rich and was a champion in the bedroom?" says Alison.

"I could not find any and your father was always nice to me so I actually fell in love with him, even though his dick was worthless." says Jessica.

"Okay. If his dick was crap, what did you do if you got horny?" says Alison.

"I either used my dildo or had a man fuck me on the side." says Jessica.

"What did dad think about you going slutty on the side, mommy?" says Alison.

"He didn't really like it, but he allowed it anyway. I have needs, sweetie. And he knew that." says Jessica.

"I understand." says Alison.

"You are smart, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom. So are you." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Alison." says Jessica.

8 months later.

It's the Battle of Hogwarts.

Alison is dueling Hermione Granger.

"Cardienti declantorus!" says Alison as she swing her wand, casting a curse.

"Detrenti aviola!" says Hermione, protecting herself with a defensive spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" says Alison with a sexy evil smile as she swing her wand.

There's a bright flash of green magic and the sound of an air rush and Hermione fall down dead.

22 minutes later.

Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter duel each other.

"Expelliarmus!" says Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" says Lord Voldemort.

There's a bright flash of green magic and the sound of an air rush and Harry's wand break in half and Harry fall down dead.

The next day.

"Miss DiLaurentis, this is your reward for killing Miss Granger last night." says Lord Voldemort as he slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yes, my lord...! So sexy. Drill my lil' pussy." moans a happy Alison.

"Ahhh, holy shit..." moans Lord Voldemort, fucking hard and fast.

21 minutes later.

"Fucking crap!" moans Lord Voldemort as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Awww! Yes!" moans a happy Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
